Justin Bieber Story Livin' On A Dream
by MorganLovesTheBiebs
Summary: Klarah's dad left unexpectedly about a year ago. She now lives with her mom and her sister. Also a Bieber fanatic. Who would think a simple girl like her would meet Bieber?
1. Chapter 1

"We can nowhere but up, from here, my dear…"

Alissa woke up, her iHome alarm playing Up by Justin Bieber. She smiled to herself, looking at the bottom of the bunk above her, letting the soft music play. One day, she dreamt of meeting this boy.

Getting out of dreamland, she slowly rolled out of her warm covers. She gasped as the cold air in her room touched her warm skin. Quietly, she exited her room, shutting the door quietly as to not wake her sister Charlie up. She walked past her mom's room, went into the bathroom area, and took a hot shower. The water was soothing to her, but she couldn't stay in; she had school to get ready for.

Rolling her eyes, she turned the water off and dried herself off. Wrapped in a towel, Alissa walked back to her room and changed into a flowered blue Hollister skirt, a V-neck white top with a blue tank top underneath, gladiators, and her cross necklace.

After changing, Alissa padded across her room towards her sister Charlie. Gently shaking her, she said "Charlie…you need to get up sweetie, you have early choir practice before school and I need to take you." she said.

Charlie opened her eyes to a squint, "Tell Mr. Judd that I'm skipping choir today, I want to sleep in." she whined in her fifth-grade voice.

"Charlie, you were the one who wanted to audition for this choir. Now get your booty out of bed and get ready." Alissa said.

"You're right." Charlie huffed and climbed off the bunk bed. She quickly threw on a pink sundress and flip flops. "Can you do my hair though; you always do it really pretty." She said, smiling.

"Alright, just let me eat first and then I'll do two braids. Sound good?" she asked. Charlie nodded and went into the kitchen with Alissa.

Alissa peeked into their pantry, there wasn't much food today. She sighed. Every since dad had left, they didn't have the luxury of a ton of food choices. But they did have enough food to get by, and for that Alissa was thankful.

She pulled out the Great Value brand of Cookie Crisp cereal, two bowls, and two spoons. "Hey Charlie, grab the milk would you?"

"Okay." Charlie said, grabbing the milk carton from the fridge. She handed it to Alissa and sat at the table.

Alissa poured their cereal into the bowls, added milk, and stuck the spoon in the bowl. She handed the bowl with a little less cereal to Charlie, and kept the more plentiful one for herself.

"Girl you're my one love…my one heart…my one life, for sure, let me tell you one time…" Alissa heard her phone ringing. Her ringtone was One Time by Bieber:]. She pulled her phone out of her backpack.

Text from-Klarah

**Ahhh! JB sweepstakes to one of his concerts! I just signed up! You should too! :)**

Alissa smiled and jogged to her room, grabbing her laptop. She brought it back to the kitchen table and booted it up, eating cereal while waiting. She typed in her password when the screen popped up, opened the Internet, and went to the usual site.

The sweepstakes were plastered all over the homepage of the website. If you won the sweepstakes, you got 4 free tickets to one of JB's My World Tour concerts, airplane tickets, and a hotel room.

_Oh, how could I get it? Everybody is going to see this. There is no way that I could get it. _She thought. And then the song Never Say Never played in her head. "I will never say never." She whispered and clicked the submit button after entering her information.

Text to-Klarah

**I JUST DID! :) I hope either you or me will get it! :)**

She set her phone down, and then saw the time on the bottom right hand corner of her laptop screen. 7:50. "CRAP!" She said and shoveled the rest of the cereal in her mouth. She quickly got a brush and two elastics. She wove two piggy tail braids in Charlie's hair, shut down her laptop, and ran out the door with her sister.

"Put your seat belt on Charlie." Alissa said, seated in the driver's seat of her beat up truck. She was so glad that they had bought this before her dad had left.

Charlie snapped her seatbelt on and handed Alissa her iPod.

"You know me so well." She chimed to Charlie with a smile. Alissa hooked her iPod up to the stereo system in her truck and clicked on the Bieber playlist. Charlie began to sing along beautifully, followed by Alissa. They were meant to be sisters.

**_2 days later_**

Alissa and Klarah stared at their rejection emails. There was a dead silence for at least three minutes before Klarah piped up. "You know what? I have wanted to meet this dude for at least 2 years! Why can't we ever win?"

Klarah was sleeping over at Alyssa's house for the weekend while her dad was on another business trip. Her mom was home, but she just liked hanging out with her best friend. "So where's your dad at again?" Alissa asked her, trying to change the subject. Losing things never made her happy, especially when it had to do with Bieber.

"Brazil. Isn't that crazy? He gets to go to all these fun places! He never invites me to come! He's gone so much." Klarah said.

"Well he'll be back for like a month, won't he?"

Klarah gave a sarcastic chuckle and shut down the laptops. "Yeah, but I'm pretty sure that he'll be going somewhere cool again soon. He's always gone on these crazy business trips." Klarah complained.

"At least your dad doesn't go on a business trip and then decide to make it permanent and never come back home." Alissa said.

"I'm sorry Alissa." She said quietly. "I forget how lucky I am to have a dad sometimes."

Alissa simply waved her hand at Klarah, "Cut the pity." She said with a smile and ran to her room.

She plugged her iPod in, playing "Somebody to Love" by Justin Bieber. She pulled out her and Klarah's secret box that they had made 4 years ago and had still been maintaining. The outside of the box was covered in a modge podge of different kinds of scrapbooking paper and words that spelled out "A & K's Bestie Box."

Klarah smiled and slid the lid off the box. The inside was covered with pictures of Alyssa and Klarah's adventures together. Klarah laughed as her eyes layed upon their 7th grade Spanish presentation picture. "Look at those ridiculous dresses. We sure didn't have good taste..."

Alissa laughed. Memories flashed through her brain as her eyes zoomed across all the pictures that the box contained. She and Klarah had been best friends since first grade, age six. And now they were 15 and had come so far. "Awe, look at that one! It's our picture with Mrs. Clark." She said, referring to their first grade teacher.

Klarah smiled and then saw one of their favorites: Pictures taken at the Neversaynever3d movie. The best one that they had taken was the one by a cardboard cutout of Justin; Alissa on one side, Klarah on the other, smiling as big as ever.

Alissa pulled out their journal, and wrote about how they lost the Bieber sweepstakes, and put the journal back in the box and slid it under her bed.

"Love me, love me, say that you love me, fool me fool me, oh how you do me…"

Klarah stopped to dance to her phone for a second, listening to one of her favorite JB songs playing as her ringtone. She looked at the ID number on the front of her phone; it was her dad.

"One sec Alissa, it's my dad; he usually calls once a week." Klarah answered her phone. "Hi Dad… I've missed you too… Exciting news? Well go on!" Klarah said.

After a few minutes of Klarah listening to her dad talk, Klarah looked up at Alissa, her eyes wide with excitement.

Was Alissa thinking what Klarah was thinking?


	2. Chapter 2

Alissa had never been more excited; her and Klarah wrote all about it in the Friendship Notebook:

_Dear FN,_

_Klarah's dad is taking us to Germany for two weeks! GERMANY! We are both SO excited! This will be even better than all of our other vacations! :] The only down side to this trip is that JB will be performing in Germany two times when we're there and we can't even see him. :( It will suck being in the city JB is performing at and not being able to go, but this will still be a fun trip. :]_

_3/ Alyssa_

"I'm so excited. My dad said that they're still playing NSN in Germany so he's going to take us to see it again!" Klarah said, opening another text from her dad discussing more details about the trip.

As of today it was May 4, 2011. This Friday-the 6th-was the last day of their Sophomore year. (10th grade) Two days later on the 8th they would go to church and then catch a plane to Germany at 1:35 P.M.

"Are we going on the plane alone?" Alissa asked

"Yeah. My dad was supposed to come home tomorrow, but because of the emergency business trip to Germany, that's where he's at. He'll pick us up when we get off the plane."

"Arizona to Germany...that's gonna be a long flight." Alissa said, while writing down the events in the mini calendar kept in their Friendship Box.

_**2 DAYS LATER**_

"WHOOO!" Alissa yelled when the final bell for school to let out buzzed. It was now officially summer. Emma, Staycee, Klarah, and Alissa all threw their notebooks, folders, and old assignments into the trash can when the bell rang. That had been their tradition since sixth grade.

And now it was time for their plan: They all ran into Mr. Dean's classroom, yelled, "YOU SUCK!" and ran down the hallways laughing; this was their idea of revenge.

The four girls socialized and said goodbye to other friends until it was time for their buses to depart. Alissa and Klarah rode the same bus because they were next door neighbors. Alissa didn't have any gas in her truck and Klarah totaled her car a month ago, so both of them were bus ridden for the day. They chattered about their famous end-of-the-school-year-slumber-party they were having that night with Emma and Staycee, how happy they were that summer had finally arrived, and how ecstatic they were for their Germany trip.

Alissa smiled, "TWO MORE DAYS!"

_**The next day**_

Alissa spent Saturday babysitting, cleaning the neighbors' entire house, doing the neighbors' yard work, and spent 4 hours at her Saturday job. Her Saturday job was to clean the whole entire West Creek Park. All of this was hard work, but she had earned $120 of her own, and her mom had given her $60. Alissa was going to Germany with $180. She smiled to herself; all the hard work had payed off.

Alissa was exhausted; she had been working her butt off from 8 am to 6:45 pm. She texted Klarah,

_To: Bieber Buddy 3_

**_I just got done working, I'm exhausted. Come over and help me pack! :]_**

She closed her phone, plugged her iPod into her iHome, and listened to her playlist while beginning to pack. This playlist consisted of: Bieber, TobyMac, Bruno Mars, and a couple of Christian songs that she listened to on Air1 Radio.

Klarah walked into Alissa's room, "Yo!" she said and helped Alissa pack. Later on Alissa helped Klarah pack as well. By 10 they were both tired, so Alissa slept over at Klarah's house.

The next morning, they both got up bright and early at 8 in the morning to get ready for church.

Alissa straightened her long, layered brown hair and bobby pinned her side swept bangs up. She changed into a pink t-shirt that she got at a Christian store nearby that said, "My life belongs to Christ" along the side, gray skinny jeans, and black vans.

Klarah curled her blonde, shoulder length hair and changed into a white Hollister tee, denim shorts, and white flip-flops.

After they ate breakfast they headed off to_ Mountain View Bible Church._

After church was over, they headed straight to the airport, suitcases in the tailgate of Alissa's truck.

Once at the airport, they went through security, stopped at a Chinese Fast Food Restaurant, and then sat and waited. Soon an elderly man said "all boarding" and everyone got in line to give their tickets to him.

Klarah and Alissa had seats right next to each other. And thus began their journey to Germany! :]


	3. Chapter 3

"Alissa…Alissa! Wake up! We're here!" Klarah said excitedly.

That was just what Alissa needed to wake her up, "Oh my goodness! I can't believe this!" Alissa said, gleaming, watching as the airplane had touched the ground for the first time in 11 hours and 46 minutes.

She stretched, and took her seat belt off when the buzzing orange image of someone taking off their seatbelt flashed. Alissa tried to snag a spot in the aisle to get out, but the aisle was like a stampede! Alissa and Klarah waited until everybody was off and then got off.

As they got off the plane, they realized where they were: Berlin Tegel Airport. The place was packed, and all they heard was German. Everybody was speaking German, and they had no idea what everybody was saying. There were signs everywhere, but they had no idea what they said. Suddenly, an old man came up to them, and started speaking in a different language.

Klarah laughed, while Alissa looked worried. "Uhm…." Alissa said, and tried to act out that she couldn't understand that he was saying. Klarah laughed even harder, watching Alissa making up her own sign language. When the old man rolled his eyes and stomped off, Alissa and Klarah laughed.

"Wait a second; where's my dad?" Klarah panicked. "He said he would be by the Chinese Restaurant. But he's not."

Alissa and Klarah looked everywhere for Adam, arm in arm, scared out of their wits. Were they lost? Suddenly, Adam ran up to them. "Oh my goodness, I thought you guys had been kidnapped or something!" He said and hugged them both. "How was the flight?"

_**2 hours later**_

Alissa and Klarah stared at the suite they would be sharing in the hotel. "I'm speechless." Alissa said, bug eyed, walking around the place. They were in a 5 star hotel, on floor seven. This hotel was made in a retro style: splatter painted walls, frames of a bunch of different bands including the Beatles, tie-dyed bed spreads, and neon lighting.

"ARE YOU JOKING? This is crazy!" Klarah said while her jaw dropped. She didn't even know that they made hotels like this. Best part was that it was just for them; Adam was in the suite next to them. There was a flat screen in the wall, and two dressers to put their clothes in. And let's not mention the bathtub with jets!

Adam knocked on the door, and Klarah let him in. "Hey daddy, what's up?" she asked him.

"You guys wanted to go see Neversaynever again right? It's still playing in one of the Berlin theatres. Wanna go?" he asked.

"Yes, of course!" Alissa said, so excited that it was still playing in Berlin.

It was a trial getting through the ticket counters and buying popcorn, considering that they didn't know fluent German. Adam did, but he had to go to meeting and dropped them off. Alissa was smart and brought a book with her called "German for Dummies" to help her with common words. They were able to get their tickets, and in no time they were seated in a crowded movie theatre playing the best movie in the world: Neversaynever3D.

In the middle of the movie, it paused. "What's going on?" Alissa asked, confused.

"Maybe there's technical-" Klarah was cut off by sudden loud shrieks.

Alissa covered her ears, and yelled over the screams. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Klarah shrugged, and then suddenly screamed too. "OH MY GOSH, IT'S JUSTIN!"

Alissa went bug eyed, and couldn't even scream. She was speechless. JB was standing in front of the screen with Kenny on his right and a translator on the left. "Hello Berlin!" He yelled, and the crowd fell silent. "Thank you so much for coming to support me by watching NSN!" Justin stopped for the translator to repeat what he said in German. "Four lucky girls will get tickets to my next concert and spend the following day hanging out with me and my friends." He said.

Everyone screamed, "ME! ME! PICK ME!" And suddenly, JB pointed right at Alissa. "You, come down here." He said.

Alissa pointed to herself, "Me?" she mouthed, and JB nodded.

"Bring your friend, too." He said. Klarah and Alissa walked down together, speechless. JB hugged them, and gave them VIP tickets. "You beautiful ladies get to go to my concert backstage and hang out with me the following day." He said with a smile. "What are your names?" he asked, and they answered. "Alissa and Klarah, it's very nice to meet you." he said.

He then turned back to the audience and picked two other ladies: a girl named Clarisse and another girl named Lacy. The girls exchanged phone numbers and twitter accounts, and waited while JB gave a speech to all the fans, telling him how much he loved them all. He then left, telling the four girls to follow.

"Well ladies, I'm so glad that you guys will be coming to my concert and chilling with me." He said with a smile. "Make sure to be at the Berlin stadium tomorrow at 7 P.M. Here's Scooter's number…" he said, handing them a card with Scooter's number "Call him when you're there and he'll escort you through to me. I've got to go, see you ladies tomorrow!" He said with a smile, and ran with Kenny, a trail of girls chasing him as he hopped into his Range Rover and sped off.

"OH MY GOSH, we just talked to JB! We just talked to JB!" The four girls yelled in excitement. That night, Clarisse and Lacy went to Alissa and Klarah's hotel and got to know each other. The next morning they planned to go shopping and get the perfect outfits for the concert. They couldn't believe that this was really happening to them! :]


	4. Chapter 4

Alissa felt the window sunlight cover her body. She opened her eyes and peeked at the clock: 9:37 AM. Not too bad.

She peeled off her covers, slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes, and sat there. Suddenly she remembered about how she had won the Bieber tickets and a hang out with him yesterday, along with three other girls. She couldn't believe it! Alissa got up and walked over to Lacey and Klarah, who were awake.

Clarisse stirred in her sleep, "You stupid monkey…" she mumbled in her sleep, "Give me my pants back…you thief."

Lacey looked at Clarisse and giggled, followed by the giggles of Alissa and Klarah.

"I have the best idea." Lacey said with a devilish smile. She ran over to the mini fridge by Alissa's bed, opened it, and looked over the contents in the fridge. She smiled when her eyes layed upon the whipped cream spray can.

She tip-toed over to Clarisse-who was still mumbling about this mysterious pants stealing monkey-and sprayed the whipped cream all over Clarisse's face and hair. They all held their mouths, trying not to laugh. They couldn't wake Clarisse up until they had gotten a memorable picture of this prank and posted it on Face Book…AND Twitter. Alissa tip-toed over to the nightstand by her water bed, grabbed her phone, and snapped a picture of Clarisse covered in whipped cream. She then proceeded to post this picture on Face Book and Twitter.

"This is what happens when you hang with us ;]" she wrote in the caption on Twitter and Face Book. She put her phone down.

Klarah smiled, "Now for the grand finale!" she whispered, signaling for them to all scream bloody murder in unison. She signaled with her fingers: 1….2…..3! And they all screamed at the top of their lungs.

Clarisse screamed and lunged forward into a sitting position, "WHAT'S WRONG?" she screamed in panic. All the girls burst into laughter at the horror on Clarisse's face.

Clarisse's mouth dropped, "You guys are evil!" she said and then laughed. She then felt her face. "You guys are in big trouble!" she said. She picked up globs of the whipped cream from her face and spread it all over Alissa's face. They ended up getting in a whipped cream war, covering the hotel room in whipped cream.

"Thank goodness for maids." Alissa said and laughed.

It was 10:00, so they all decided to get ready for their shopping spree.

Alissa curled her brown, shoulder length hair and clipped her bangs up with a purple barrette. She slipped on white skinny jeans, a purple v-neck, and her black vans. She applied black eyeliner and mascara around her brown eyes.

Klarah straightened her blonde hair, teased it a little to add emphasis to her layers, and put on some quick foundation and mascara around her blue eyes. She dressed herself in denim cutoff shorts, a pink Bieber t-shirt, and simple black flip-flops.

Lacey had black hair that cascaded more than half way down her back, so it took her a while to straighten. She then pulled it into a half pony and accented it with a couple colorful barrettes and such. She put some mascara, eyeliner, foundation, and eye shadow (the most of the bunch, but still pretty) on and got dressed in black short shorts, a "Metro Station" t-shirt, and black flats.

Clarisse straightened her platinum blonde, long hair, stuck it into a half pony, and curled the half that was not in the pony. She applied some mascara and eyeliner on her eyes, a little foundation, and got dressed in a not-too-short denim skirt, pink flip flops, and a pink v-neck top.

Once they were all ready to go, they each grabbed a bagel and a coffee, they all decided that maybe going to the mall wasn't the best idea. They decided that they already looked good enough for the concert, and decided to go to Six Flags until the concert. They spent the day going on crazy rides, and Lacey had ended up throwing up after a crazy ride with six upside down parts.

After Lacey's episode, they all went home to quickly freshen themselves up before the concert and get Lacey's breath to smell…well…not so…throw-uppy. Before they knew it, Adam was driving the four teens off to the Bieber concert. When they arrived, they had no idea where to go. Justin had told them to arrive at 7, even though the concert started at 9, so that they could all hang out and talk beforehand.

Alissa pulled out Scooter's card from her blue Roxy wallet, dialed his number and waited. Was she really calling JB's manager to find out where to meet us with Justin? Was this a dream? Her mind was reeling with excitement when Scooter answered on the other line. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Scooter, it's Alissa. We have no idea where Justin wants to meet us.." she trailed off.

Scooter chuckled, "That dork's not very good at details now is he?" he said, "Alright, just go to the back of the stadium. He'll be back there waiting for you guys.

Alissa hung up the phone and grinned. They were meeting JB, it seemed so unreal! Alissa led the three other teens to the back of the stadium, and there was JB, leaning against a wall, listening to his iPod with his JustBeats. He slid them off and hung them around the back of his neck, "Hey ladies!" he said with a huge grin. He went over and hugged each of them.

_**Justin's POV**_

I sat there, waiting for the four fans to come. I was listening to Boyz ll Men, a group I grew up listening to. I was kind of worried that some of the girls would be all crazy and stuff. It'd be cool if people could just treat me like a normal person. But I was still excited; I love hanging out with my fans. They got me to where I am today, and they all support me. I love them for that.

When I saw the girls walk up, I looked at Alissa. Holy cow…she was gorgeous. Pushing that thought aside, I said "Hey Ladies!" and hugged them all. Funny thing is: Most of them weren't freaking out, besides…ah, dangit, I can't remember her name. The one with the platinum blonde hair…oh yeah, Clarisse. She was acting a little crazy, but that was normal. The others were acting pretty chill.

I faced Alissa, "I'm glad you guys are here! Come in the arena with me." I said, not taking my eyes from hers, and they followed me inside. I introduced them to all the crew, and they seemed pretty excited to meet my mom, Kenny, Scooter, and my swag coach Ryan Good.

_**Alissa's POV**_

I didn't know why he was staring at me like that, but I didn't mind. It was Justin Bieber for crying out loud! It was really cool to meet his mom, Pattie. Pattie has always been such a big inspiration to me. She was really nice, introduced herself, and gave me a big hug.

After we were all introduced, I mustered up the courage to face Justin and ask, "So what are we gonna do?" I asked him.

There he goes again, staring straight into my eyes, "Basketball." He said with a grin.

"Heck yes, imma kick your butt." I teased.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." He said with a wink.

I smiled, "I dunno, I guess we'll find out." I said and winked back.

Klarah, Lacey, and Clarisse all looked at Justin. "To be honest….we suck!" they said. I'd never seen Lacey or Clarisse play, but Klarah….she was telling the honest truth. The last time she played basketball was in P.E., and she aimed the ball wrong and pelted someone in the head with the basketball.

Justin chuckled, "Well, that means I can teach you." he said with his killer grin.

We all made our way over to the basketball court in the stadium, and had one basketball in possession.

Justin had the ball, and he smiled a devilish grin at me, "You think you're so good. Come get it!" he said with a wink.

I laughed, and bolted towards him. He dribbled away, but I ran around him, snatched the ball from his arms, and shot a three pointer. Swish….and in goes the ball.

"SCORE!" I yelled, running around the court with a smile.

Justin looked defeated, "Lucky shot." He said.

"Oh yeah, try me again." I said in my teasing voice. I passed the ball to him and he started it out. This time, I couldn't get him from him, but I was super close.

"Told you it was just a lucky shot." He said.

"I'll admit it…you're pretty good." I said with a smile. I was just about as good as him, but I didn't want to brag.

_**Justin's POV**_

Well….she was treating me like some normal dude from school. This was super cool. "I'll admit it…you're pretty good." She said, and then smiled the cutest smile in the world. I noticed that I was starting to stare, so I passed the ball over to Clarisse, "Shoot it." I told her.

"I don't know how to!" She said. Go figure, she didn't seem like the type that played. That's okay though, not everybody's into sports.

I jogged over to her, put my arm around her, and positioned her towards the basket, the ball in her hand. I bent with her, showing her how to shoot it. The ball went in. "I did it!" she said with a grin. "Thanks Justin!" she said and hugged me. I could tell she was blushing. She decided to try it on her own, and surprisingly, it went on. I proceeded to teach the other girls, and pretty soon they weren't half bad either.


End file.
